Children and adults alike enjoy racing slot cars, and over the years there have been a number of innovations in track configurations, motor performance and body styles. However, even with all of these innovations there have been few developments which add to the realism and excitement of these miniature racing systems.
Typically, toy racing sets include toy vehicles, a series of interconnecting tracks having imbedded electrical power conducting strips and a center slot running the length of the track, power controllers for regulating the electrical current supplied to the conducting strips, and an outside power supply. The vehicles themselves have electrically powered motors which receive electrical current from the conducting strips and guide pins which rest in the track's center slot to help direct the vehicles around the track. Additionally, interchangeable body styles are available which fit over the vehicles' chassis.
As entertaining as these slot car sets can be, they often lack the realism of full-sized auto racing. For example, when full sized stock cars race, the cars frequently brush against the walls of the track. This can create sparks and even accidents, but it is also a very real part of racing. Likewise, the cars themselves sometimes run into each other, again creating sparks. Current toy racing systems lack that realism.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a toy vehicle racing set which simulates the realism of full-sized auto racing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy vehicle racing set in which sparks are created when the vehicles move around the track.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toy vehicle racing set which utilizes a guard rail and a flint for creating sparks.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.